Save you
by Cailen89
Summary: She needs to find him.Godric. He's the only one who can help set her free. pairings eric N/ OC  Pam / OC  also godric, jason, sookie, bill.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I'm starting this as a one shot if you like it and want me to continue I most likely will. I've only seen the tv show all 3 seasons I havent read the books and I'm not following the storyline from the shows either, I might borrow some situations everything you recognize does not belong the me all else is just figment of my imagination. Please R&R.!

It was the dead of night, she felt absolutely engulfed by darkness when she opened her eyes. Trees were all around her, the damp ground she was lying on made her shiver. Quickly she straightened herself and rubbed the dirt of her dress. She didn't know why she ended up in the middle of the woods. She was sure she was thinking of the vampire bar she was aiming for. Shrugging her shoulders she started walking towards the faint sounds of music no normal human should be able to hear. She was wearing a nice little black dress, not to revealing but showing a decent amount of cleavage, it hugged her curves and ended mid thigh. To finish her outfit she decided to wear some black high heeled knee high boots which came just below the hem of her dress. Her red hear was falling down her back in their natural curls. Not wanting to wear to much make up she only used some black eyeliner, mascara and a deep red lipstick. She wanted to fit in with the crowd.

It didn't take long before she walked in on a couple making out on the hood of their car on the edge of the parking lot. She rolled her eyes and moved towards the line of people by the door, it was quite late already so most people were already inside. After a couple of minutes she stood before a beautiful blonde woman asking for her ID.

"Cailen Faith Munroe, 24 years old" she smiled eying Cailen from head till toe

"That's me" Cailen grinned giving the woman a good look over herself

"Well go on in sugar, oh and save me a dance will you?" she said winking at Cailen as she let her pass

"sure will beautiful" Cailen laughed as she entered the club.

Cailen loved going clubbing, feeling the beat in every limb as the bass reverberates through your body. Though she didn't usually go to a vampire bar, she preferred to be able to lose herself completely in the music and the people. She found she needed to always be on guard when around vampires. _First things first _ Cailen thought as she looked at the bar. She ordered a shot of tequila and a white wine. _ A little bit of alcohol was preferred when dealing with vampires thought _she thought laughing to herself, she paid for her drinks and downed her shot of tequila enjoying the heat traveling down her throat settling in her stomach. The bar was nice she concluded as she took a good look around, it was very busy and it looked very stereotypical vampiric, all black and red and.. creepy, _must be to satisfy the humans. _She took in a good breath trying to set apart the different smells, she shouldn't forget why she was here. She was looking for someone.

"Well hello there, don't you look delicious" a smiling, okay looking, rather big vampire had sat himself next to Cailen at the bar looking at her, in what he probably thought was a seductive manner.

Cailen looked up raising an eyebrow and started laughing

"Is that the best line you can come up with?" she sniggered taking a sip of her wine. The vampire looked shocked, it was very funny.

"Well if that's all, I'll take my chances at the dance floor" Cailen winked and walked over to the dance floor. She sniffed the air once more hoping to catch her friends scent. She knew it would be unwise to outright question the people about it, it would raise too much questions for her to answer. Nothing came to her yet as she stood in the middle of the dance floor swaying to the music, she closed her eyes letting her other senses take over for a minute. There were so many different smells, it was difficult to tell them apart, but somehow she kept smelling him, ever so slightly. _It could just mean he was here a while ago _she thought sadly as she suddenly felt a pair of hands on her hips, not at all surprised Cailen turned around. Miss beautiful from the door was smirking at her, Cailen knew she wanted more than a dance but she didn't care, she was straight, but she didn't mind having some girl fun every now and then.

"You promised me a dance sugar" she whispered seductively in her ear, Cailen smiled at her and in a sweetly innocent voice she said: " well I'm sorry miss beautiful but I don't dance with strangers". It didn't matter they were both still swaying to the music and Cailen's hands came up around the pretty lady's neck. "so what's your name, I can't keep calling you miss beautiful" the blonde woman laughed as she pulled Cailen closer as she whispered her name in Cailen's ear. Cailen nodded appreciatively,

"Pam, yes that's much more, screamable" Cailen winked as Pam burst out laughing, she stopped laughing soon though and sighed, she looked annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Cailen asked taking Pam's hand.

"The boss is calling, I have to go, sorry sugar" she said apologetically, when she turned around swiftly a caught a waft of her scent, I could smell him on her ever so slightly. _Maybe she has seen him, I should ask her later. _Cailen stood still looking at where she left to for a minute or so when she decided to go find the restroom. She enjoyed the slightly cooler air in the restroom when she took a deep breath she noticed something was smelled like blood. _ So much blood, that's more than what can be from a few woman enjoying their monthly party_ she thought. Turning around she saw the only occupied booth and heard someone whimpering inside. Acting on impulse she kicked the door in and instantly her fangs drew out. _Damn those fangs_ she thought angrily.

"I think you've had enough" she hissed at the brunette woman who was hunched over her 'meal'. She growled at Cailen showing her fangs and her bloodstained face, she was looking like a madwoman.

"He's mine" she hissed as she stood ready to pounce on her intruder.

"Don't" Cailen said calmly, trying to think of a way to deal with this without everybody knowing of her. Cailen waited too long though as the madwoman had thrown Cailen into the mirror covered wall, glass was flying all over the room cutting in Cailen's flesh. Covered in blood she raised her hand in front of her, closing her eyes in concentration. When she opened them she saw the woman smashing through the wall behind here in the main room. People were all over the scene while most humans were quickly evacuated, the smell of all that blood could easily distract most of the vampires. Cailen saw Pam standing across the room looking at her in shock. Cailen shook her head as she stood up, making her way to the barely alive man in the cubicle. He was handsome, had pretty blond hair, honest blue eyes. _Probably a real heartbreaker _Cailen thought as she picked the guy up bridal style. Pam was standing outside the normal entrance.

"Pam?" Cailen asked, she merely nodded still in shock

"Where do I take him Pam? Hospital?" Again Pam only nodded, Cailen smiled at her and pressed a small kiss at her cheek.

"How about I come back later and we talk?" Cailen whispered, Pam turned her head to look at a blonde man who was standing with the madwoman looking seething. He nodded at Pam who then nodded at Cailen allowing a small smile to grace her face.

"Okay I'll see you soon then miss beautiful" Cailen winked as she sped away to the hospital with the unconscious man.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** thank you so much for the reviews here is chapter 2 I hope you like it, please R&R

Chapter 2

"Hello! Someone, I need some help!" Cailen screamed as she ran into the ER, the guy had lost a lot of blood, but she was sure the hospital could save him. Some nurses were already running towards them with a stretcher she lay him on it swiftly making sure not to hurt him.

"Miss what happened?" one of the nurses asked her hurriedly, Maggie said the name on the nametag. Maggie had black hair which she wore tied back in a tight knot on the back of her head. Worry for her patients showed through her kind brown eyes, she was probably in her late thirties, looking a little worn for wear she probably had a long night already.

Cailen hesitated a moment but then straightened up, she looked the nurse in the eyes and made sure she believed her._ Pam and the blonde guy probably don't want people to know it happened at their bar _Cailen reasoned

"I found him like this on the side of the road, I don't know what happened" Cailen quickly improvised. The nurse nodded and sped him in an OR while calling for several bags of blood. Cailen saw her shot clean and quickly excited the hospital finding her way back to Fangtasia.

She stood out in front of the door for a minute, taking in her appearance, she was covered in blood, her dress had rips all over and she felt some pieces of glass that hadn't made it out of her skin yet. She took a step forward and knocked on the door. The door was ripped open and Cailen almost stumbled inside when she felt a hand close around her neck, effectively cutting of her oxygen supply. She gasped for air, she was used to breathing, she didn't have to but she liked it, she preferred everything that made her look at least a little bit more normal. She opened her eyes, this was not exactly the welcome she had expected, not that she really knew what to expect. It was the tall blonde guy Pam had looked at earlier who was holding her by her throat. Cailen looked up in shook as she caught his scent _he smells so much of him _her eyes widened as she looked at him angrily.

Cailen put her hand over his hand trying to pry his hand of, there was no electrical spark or something, but it did feel weird. Their eyes remained locked on each others, they didn't blink or breath until Cailen was sick of it and with a burst of energy she shot her hands in front of her, effectively knocking the big blonde guy back across the room. Cailen fell to her knees but quickly stood up, she cracked her knuckles as she walked towards the guy who was looking at her astonished.

She stood next to him as she offered him her hand and a small smile.

"I'm Cailen, I promised Pam I'd come back to talk, well explain a couple of things" Cailen shrugged her shoulders as she pulled him up, he was tall but so was she so in the end he only stood a head taller than her.

"Eric Northman, Sheriff of area 5" at this information Cailen was very happy, a sheriff had to be able to help her right?

"You smell like someone I know" Cailen told him "I've been looking for him some time now, I was hoping maybe you know where he is. He is a sheriff too."

He raised an eyebrow, "if a sheriff had been missing I would know" he said harshly dismissing her without a second thought. Cailen was mad now, how dare he just dismiss her. She felt anger surging through her body. She hated the fact that emotions could always control her powers so much, she had to calm herself down before something happened she'd regret.

"Where's Pam? I owe her an explanation" Cailen muttered, her voice laced with anger.

"She's in my office, and as sheriff of this area I will hear this explanation as well, you destroyed my wall, sent my progeny in a shock and saved some guy apparently" he was looking over her from head to toe for the first time, he found it difficult to believe she could've thrown that woman straight through a wall. He led them to his office where Pam was waiting impatiently.

Eric immediately sat himself behind his desk, pointing for Cailen to sit in a chair next to Pam across from his desk. Cailen nodded at him and turned to Pam. She looked a bit shocked still but calm though, that was a good sign. _Please don't freak out _Cailen thought.

"Pam? Ehm, are you alright?" Cailen whispered as she squeezed Pam's hand lightly, Pam turned her head as she took a good look at Cailen, she didn't understand, she was sure she had heard her heart beating when they were dancing.

"What are you?" Pam asked her looking at her intently, Eric looked surprised at the question, definitely hadn't expected that, probably hadn't been listening that well and missed the sound of her beating heart. Cailen smiled at Pam as she took a deep breath and sat back in her chair, her eyes focused on her knees.

"I don't know exactly" Cailen whispered softly

"you already heard my beating heart" Cailen sighed "and you've seen my fangs" I looked up at Eric now, curious to his reaction.

"Beating heart?" he stumbled "That's ridiculous" Cailen gave him a sad smile and stood up, walking over to him she took his hand and placed in on her chest, right over her heart. He felt it then, heard it now too, it was slower and softer than normal but still there. He looked at her with an incredulous expression on his face. Well his very handsome face Cailen concluded.

"I don't know much about my heritage, I've never known my parents" Cailen continued as she sat back down again, her eyes once more focused on her feet rather than looking at them, only one person in the world knew of her past, and he was missing, she was desperate to find him. Even if that meant having to tell more people about her.

"My father left my mother when he found out she was pregnant, my mother died giving birth. I lived with my grandparents till I was eleven, they took good care of me, homeschooled me. They told me a couple of minor things about my parents, I just don't know what to believe. " a tear escaped her eyes as she thought about her late grandparents.

"well what did they tell you then" Eric prodded impatiently, Pam gave her hand a little encouraging squeeze and Cailen continued.

"They told me my mother was a witch, and my father a vampire" Cailen blurted out scratching her head, not knowing of an easier way to bring it.

Eric and Pam started laughing, Cailen expected a response like this, didn't make it less degrading though, she stood up annoyed and placed her hands on the desk in front of her.

"I don't care if you believe me or not, I only want to know if you've seen my friend" she hissed angrily

"what friend?" Pam asked before Eric could respond, Cailen was breathing heavily, fatigue was setting in fast, she knew it wasn't smart to let her emotions rule her again, it was eating at her control again.

"Cailen seems to think a friend of her, another sheriff actually, is missing. However if that were the case I would have known, he or she is probably avoiding you. Get over it." Eric laughed disdainfully.

Cailen closed her eyes as she felt like she was losing control, she clenched her fist as her arms were shaking, a surge of anger shot through her. She couldn't control the energy going through her anymore and the bookcase behind Eric exploded. Blood was trickling down her nose from exertion as she let herself fall down in her chair again trying to calm herself down.

"Please don't anger me" Cailen whispered, her eyes remained closed as she kept clenching and unclenching her fists.

"My friend is missing, I don't know if he wants to be found. I think he wants to meet the sun, I can't let that happen. Take some time think about it. Now, do you know of a hotel or something nearby?" Cailen was relatively calm again and wiped the blood from her face before looking at Eric and Pam. Pam mostly looked shocked, Eric seemed more intrigued than anything though.

"You can stay at my place" Eric offered before Pam even had time to react. Cailen opened her mouth but the look on his face told her he wouldn't budge on the subject.

"Fine, one night only, if you can't help me with my search I'll be leaving tomorrow night." He nodded accepting what Cailen said, he looked at Pam and asked Cailen to wait outside for a minute.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN **Thank you for the reviews, please let me know what you think, and if you have any idea's don't be afraid to share :)

the song in this chapter is a shorter version from the song whataya want from me from adem lambert/pink. here is the link to the song: .com/watch?v=XggAox91nbY

* * *

Chapter 3

_Wow, not the kind of house I expected_ Cailen thought as they walked up to Eric's house. Cailen was exhausted and was looking forward to a nice shower and a good night or well day of sleep. They were walking side by side, Eric placed his hand on the small of her back as he lead her up the steps to the front door. Inside she saw a fairly large kitchen to her left and a big living room to her right, she took a step inside the living room, nodding appreciatively at the furniture she noticed a beautiful black piano standing in a corner. Cailen smiled as she walked towards it, she let her fingers slide over the keys as she sat down in front of it. She remembered her grandma playing the piano for her and her grandfather, she remembered how easily she learned how to play just by listening to a song.

Eric noticed her smiling as she sat by the piano but remained standing in the doorway, observing Cailen. After a couple of minutes he couldn't take the silence.

"Do you play?" he asked as he walked over and sat beside her. Cailen merely smiled and nodded as she gazed at the keys as if they were begging her to play them.

"Play me a song?" Eric asked her huskily letting his hand rest on her thigh. Cailen turned to look at him raising an eyebrow _ is he flirting with me? _ She turned back to the piano and started playing her favorite song.

"_Hey, slow it down whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Yes I'm afraid so whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me "_

Eric was looking at Cailen appreciatively, she had a good voice, she played very well, she looked very attractive singing he concluded.

"_There might have been a time  
When I would give myself away  
Oooh once upon a time I did not give a damn  
But now, here we are so whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me " _

Cailen loved to sing, it was a great outlet, she let out all her frustration, she wanted to find her friend so badly, she knew he wanted out but she couldn't let him go yet, he made her promise. She would make sure he kept it.

"_Just don't give up I'm working it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, I need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me, Whataya want from me Whataya, want from me hey"_

She smiled as she finished feeling much calmer , she used to play for him too, he loved this song.

"That was beautiful" Eric whispered in her ear, _what is he playing at _Cailen thought as she inconspicuously moved a bit away from him. It's not that she wasn't used to being flirted with, she just had more important stuff to worry about right now. Besides, she wasn't quite sure if she could trust him yet.

"He loves that song" Cailen said quietly "I have to find him Eric" she looked up at him hopefully

"What's his name? You never once mentioned it" Eric asked curiously, she mentioned him a lot, she seemed to care for him very much, he was very curious who she was looking for.

"I have to be careful, you can never know who to trust, for all I know you have him locked up somewhere" Cailen stated baldly looking in Eric's cold blue eyes, never once breaking their stare.

"You're right, maybe you can't trust me. But if you don't tell me his name I can't help you" he said looking smug, he knew he got her there. Gently he rubbed his thumb over her cheek wiping away some of the blood that remained on her face. He moved to put his finger in his mouth when Cailen grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Don't" she said looking him straight in the eye still holding his hand in a tight grasp "last time someone tried to drink my blood he almost died. And yes that was also a vampire. And no I don't know why" she then wiped the blood of his finger and gave him a small smile, Eric swallowed hard, he was agitated that much was clear, he was very frustrated not knowing what she was, who she was looking for, and now he can't even taste her blood.

"you haven't answered my question" he grumbled his aggravation showing

Cailen hesitated for a moment, could she trust him, he was right though, if she didn't tell him he couldn't help her. She took his hand again and looked up at him, her eyes had softened.

"Promise me you'll help me find him?" she asked so soft it was barely audible. Eric nodded and squeezed her hand, she noticed he gave her a small, genuine looking, smile.

"His name is Godric. Do you know him? You kind of smell like him you know" Cailen felt him tense up as she said Godric's name and his eyes became distant. Eric quickly stood up grabbed his phone and dialed a number in less than a second and ran out the room. After a couple of minutes he came back in the room, seething. He ran up to Cailen and grabbed her throat, again, it was almost as if anger was oozing out of his pores. Not very attractive if you asked Cailen. She rolled her eyes at him and lightly put her hand on his hoping to calm him down.

"I take it you know him and just confirmed he's missing?" Cailen managed to choke out

"How do you know Godric?" Eric hissed as he threw her across the room, she hissed as she landed in the glass table standing in the middle of the room._ Great, like I wasn't covered in enough blood already _Cailen thought.

"Godric is my friend, he saved me, it's my turn to save him, even if it is from himself" Eric growled warningly he didn't like what she was insinuating. Cailen slowly got up, her face contorted in pain as even more glass cut in her arms and other places where her skin was exposed, which was quite a lot, with all the cuts in her dress there really wasn't much left of it. She seated herself on the couch and started pulling the glass out as tears were streaming over her face.

"you obviously care for him, I don't ask you to like me or be nice or kind to me. All I ask is to help me find him." She whispered through her tears. Eric was surprised, she was actually in pain, he had thought since she was half vampire she would barely notice any pain. Apparently he was wrong. He moved towards her but saw her shrink back in the couch. She was scared of him? He sat down on his knees in front of her, she had seemed so strong before

"You're right, Godric is my maker Cailen, he means a great deal to me. You said he saved you, what could he possibly save you from? You threw me across Fangtasia, you blew up my bookcase, you're strong Cailen." Cailen stood up now and turned her back towards him,

"I wasn't always like this. I couldn't do anything like this until I turned seventeen. My mother, she made sure my powers, including my vampire heritage, would stay hidden inside until I turned seventeen. How I wished she hadn't" Cailen smiled sadly, she turned around to see Eric standing just a feet away

"I have a spare bedroom in the basement, there's a bathroom there too so you can clean up" he said pointing towards a door most likely leading to the basement

" where will you be staying?" Cailen whispered softly as she already turned around to the door, she couldn't look at him, it brought back so many bad memories. She hoped he wouldn't be staying near her room, she was sure to have some very vivid nightmares tonight.

"my bedroom is right next to yours, if you need anything just ask, I'll leave some clean clothes in your room for you" he walked in front of her leading the way, showing her the room she'd be sleeping in and the bathroom that was across from their bedrooms. He was really giving her a whiplash being so nice all of a sudden, can't he just choose a personality and stick with it. She sighed in annoyance but thanked him and told him she was going to take a shower and go to bed, they would come up with a plan to find Godric tomorrow.

The hot water of the shower scorned her skin, the water heading to the drain was red from all the blood and the wounds on her body were almost fully healed now. She sighed contently as she felt her muscles relax, she used his shampoo and shower gel seeing as it was all there was. She got out after ten minutes and dried herself off, she stood in front of the mirror, she could still see some cuts on the side of her face though they stopped bleeding, slowly she dropped her towel, inspecting her cuts, she knew they wouldn't scar, she didn't scar that easily though she definitely had her fair share of them. Walking in the bedroom only wearing a towel she saw him sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry did I go in the wrong room?" she nervously stumbled, Eric was smirking as he looked at her only wearing a towel. Cailen was very much aware of that fact and felt very uncomfortable in the situation.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were alright" he said smiling at her discomfort

"well I'm fine so.. thank you?" Cailen didn't like feeling like this, and he was way too smug for his own good, she decided she shouldn't let him get to her, _just pretend he's a fly on the wall_ she thought grinning to herself. She saw some clothing lying on a dresser right next to her and she hold up the shirt and boxers he had gotten her.

"I don't have anything else, I'll have Pam bring something over tonight." Cailen just nodded, turned around and dropped her towel, she smirked to herself as she thought she heard hem drew in his breath. He hadn't expected that. She quickly put on the overly large tee shirt and slipped on the boxers. She turned around knowing full well he'd seen all the scars on her back when she noticed trickles of blood coming out of his nose and ears,

"I'd like to go to sleep now, and you should too, you have the bleeds Eric, not very attracting" He raised an eyebrow as he slowly got out of his chair he stopped just inches away from her as he lightly kissed her cheek,

"goodnight Cailen."

_Cailen looked around, trying to make sense of her surroundings, her wrists and ankles hurt, she was tied up and naked, she felt panic threatening to overtake her. This couldn't be happening, not again. A tear escaped her eyes as she heard evil laughter coming from the corner. _

"_Would you look at that" the evil man laughed heartily "as good as new!" he walked out of the shadows towards the bed she was tied to, he lightly stroked her bare legs making her feel nauseas to her core. Her breathing became irregular as fear and panic set in. he had positioned himself between her legs, slowly he unzipped his trousers as he looked at her ferociously ._

"_you are an abomination Cailen. You don't deserve to live, I'll kill you again and again and again if I have to." He hissed as he grabbed at her breast squeezing it painfully, he harshly thrust into her as she cried out in pain, tears were clouding her vision as she tried to stop this, though she knew there would be no way out for her. She was no match for him, she was at his mercy, or lack thereof was more like it. She was grateful he finished quickly she never saw him grabbing the knife out of his backpocket as he started to stab her wickedly. She tried to get free, she felt each stab penetrating her flesh each stab more viciously than the one before. She cried out with each stab, crying, panting, screaming for help. But none would come, it never did. She was getting colder and colder, she couldn't stop crying, she couldn't stop screaming. The last thing she remembered seeing were those mad black eyes and the maniacally laughter coming from his mouth. _

Cailen woke up screaming, her face covered with bloody tears as she sat up in her bed panting, it was only then did she see Eric sitting in the corner.

"You wouldn't wake up" he whispered, a strange softness, almost painful sound to his voice Cailen started wiping her face clean, she was embarrassed, she had hoped he wouldn't notice her nightmares. He was very annoyed he wasn't able to wake her up when she seemed to be in so much pain.

"So you decided to hide in the corner?" choosing not to comment Eric patiently waited for Cailen to answer his question

"I never wake up from a nightmare until it's done" Cailen softly whispered when she realized he was still waiting for an answer.

"done?" Eric asked curiously

"until I'm dead.. Why are you awake, shouldn't you be like dead to the world" Cailen asked annoyed, she hated other people knowing such personal things about her. They could only be used to harm her furthermore. At least in her experience that's what it's used for. She only trusted Godric.

"I woke up early, it's almost dark out" he said smiling, he wasn't sure what to think of the girl, she seemed strong and hard on the outside, like nothing would ever hurt her. A woman on a mission.

"Pam should be here soon with some clothing for you. You want to take another shower?" Cailen nodded and made to get out of the bed when she noticed her shirt felt hot and sticky. Afraid to look she lifted to covers to find her tee shirt soaked with blood, gasping she jumped out of the bed lifting her shirt till right beneath her breast she noticed no stab wounds. There was a sigh of relief as she dropped her shirt again and a tear escaped her eye.

Not forgetting about Eric she knew she needed to explain things to him, though she didn't know if she could. None of it ever made sense to her, Godric only ever made sense to her she thought smiling fondly at the thought of him.

"I know you want an explanation, but I don't have one. Godric, he understands most of all this, please Eric, help me find him." That being said she left for the bathroom again leaving Eric in her room to think over her words.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN **i'm sorry this is a short chapter i'm trying to make them longer just got a lot of things to do, hopefully i'll get some more writing done tomorrow! I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! please R&R

* * *

Chapter 4

"Here, I brought her some outfits and some make up" Pam offered to Eric smiling at him

"Thank you Pam" Eric responded absentmindedly, even though he hadn't mentioned it again, it really bothered him that Cailen thought Godric needed saving from himself.

"She said something I.. don't quite understand" he said looking at the basement waiting for the shower to stop.

"Well that's something new.." Pam said smirking at her maker

"Let me bring her clothes?" she said taking a step toward the basement door, Eric seemed to think it over and nodded

"yes that would be a good idea, make her comfortable, we're leaving for Dallas tonight. You're in charge of Fangtasia when I'm gone". Pam smiled, she was happy she got this chance to talk to Cailen herself, she knew she practically lost her as soon as Eric decided to take her home. No doubt she'd fall for his charmes in no time, like they all did. She wasn't happy with it but if Eric set his mind on someone she had no choice.

"Miss beautiful" Cailen smiled when she walked into her bedroom to find Pam sitting on her bed with what looked like some clothes.

"What a pleasant surprise" Cailen was honestly happy to see Pam, she wasn't as insufferable as Eric was and she did feel guilty about leaving her like that the day before. Cailen walked over to Pam and motioned for her to get up. Pam was surprised when Cailen put her arms around her and hugged her, especially since she was only wearing a towel. Pam smiled a genuine smile, which she will deny to everyone who ever asks.

"Hi sugar, here are some clothes for you, I brought you some make up as well" Pam offered when Cailen turned her back and started drying herself some more.

"Thank you Pam, that's real nice" she didn't feel as uncomfortable with Pam as she did with Eric, once she got changed and put on some makeup she sat next to Pam on the bed.

"Listen Pam, I'm sorry, really. I know y'all are vampires so you don't get scared and stuff, but I'm sorry if I did scare you"

"It's okay sugar, just promise me one thing, when you find Godric, you come back here and we have one night together." Cailen watched Pam and smiled at her, she took her hand and squeezed it tight.

"You think I'm going to fall for Eric?" Pam didn't say anything just kept looking her in the eye

"Well, I promise you when I find Godric, I will return here, and we will have the best night of our lives together" Cailen promised giving her a small kiss on the lips, this seemed to satisfy Pam as she nodded and went back upstairs. Pam couldn't keep the grin off her face as she returned to Eric in the hallway.

"Is there anything else you need? I should get going, Fangtasia needs opening in a short while" Pam said smiling at Eric. He was confused, he'd never seen her grin like that. Eric told Pam to go but was curious as to what had caused her happiness.

"So do you have a plan?" Cailen said as she walked up the basement stairs, she knew he could hear her just the same. He smiled as she entered the hallway, she looked nice, Pam brought her some tight black jeans and a black tank top, she wore the same boots she did the previous night, she almost looked like a female version of himself he thought pleased. Except for the red hair he supposed but it looked good, very fierce. He nodded at her in appreciation as he motioned for them to walk in the kitchen.

"I took the liberty of ordering something to eat for you" Cailen nodded appreciatively as she started to eat right away, she hadn't even realized how hungry she was.

"So.." she said in between bites "the plan?"

"We'll meet up with some people in an hour, they'll be coming with us to Dallas" Cailen looked up in surprise, she hadn't expected him to want to involve anyone else.

"Who are they and why are they coming?" she inquired

"Sookie Stackhouse and Bill Compton, they may be useful there" he answered shortly

"Vampires?" Cailen asked as she wiped her mouth with a napkin and started cleaning up.

"Bill is, Sookie isn't" at this Cailen looked surprised

"So how can Sookie help then, what is she?" he looked rather surprised at her questions, Cailen rolled her eyes.

"You'd never bring her if she was just human, she'd be more of a bother than anything else. I assume she's Bill's human which is why he is coming?" she quickly summed up, Eric didn't like how she just immediately thought that out, but was quite impressed as well.

"She can read people's minds, and yes, Bill insisted on coming" he said annoyed, Cailen looked thoughtful as she was doing the dishes. It was silent for a few minutes before she spoke again

"so it's safe to assume she can't read vampires thoughts? If she could she would be dead don't you agree?" Eric nodded and Cailen continued

"so you think it were humans who took Godric?" Cailen asked seeming to think it was highly unlikely.

"Some people seem to think the fellowship of the sun is responsible, I have no idea how they would've kidnapped a 2000 year old vampire though"

It stayed silent for a good 10 minutes after that, both lost in their own thoughts, thinking about Godric, where he could be, and most importantly, how to get him back.

"Bill? Who do you think else is coming? He made reservations for four people you know" Sookie asked Bill worriedly, she wasn't happy when Eric made them come to Dallas, but having saved Lafayette by agreeing to it was worth it she thought sadly.

"I do not know Sookie, I have to go to Jessica, tell her to lay low till I return." He gave her a quick kiss as he sped off in the dark of the night. She looked after him wistfully when she noticed two people walking towards her house, the left one was unmistakably Eric the other person however she did not recognize.

"Sookie" Eric acknowledged her as he walked up the steps to her front door, Cailen was just a few steps behind, she was taken aback by the house, it was beautiful. It looked exactly like her grandparents house did, she had lived there for eleven years, this house made her feel home and she couldn't keep a tear from falling. She quickly wiped it away hoping no one noticed.

"Hi, I'm Cailen" she introduced herself as she stood before the nervous looking blonde girl, "you must be Sookie am I right?" the blonde nodded smiling, Cailen noticed she was looking as if she was focusing very hard, Cailen just smiled and went to stand next to Eric. She was to pose as his human so not to arouse suspicion.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the airport, Eric and Bill took place in their coffins as Sookie and Cailen went to find their seats in the airplane.

"so how do you know Eric?" Sookie asked out of the blue, Cailen looked at her in surprise and then looked out the window again.

"We met in his bar Fangtasia yesterday."

"okay so, what did you do to get his attention. He doesn't just take to any human that comes there" Sookie started to sound a little derogatory, something Cailen did not appreciate.

"I guess he noticed me when I threw a vampire through the bathroom wall cause she was draining some poor bloke there." Cailen said with a fake smile, Sookie's smile faded, Jason, that stupid idiot, had gone to Fangtasia the day before hoping to get some V, he didn't know how he ended up in the hospital though. At least that's what he told Sookie when she visited him this morning.

"Did you take him to the hospital?" Sookie whispered softly this time, surprised at her change in attitude Cailen turned to Sookie and noticed tears in her eyes

"I did" she answered softly

"t-thank you" Sookie said sincerely "that was my brother, he's a real idiot sometimes but he's a good guy really, thank you for saving him, he's the only family I have left" tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"you're welcome Sookie, I'm glad he's fine then" Cailen answered honestly, the rest of the flight was spent in blissful silence till they landed. Sookie and Cailen walked out of the plane together, they saw an old man standing by the limousine, he looked kind of nervous.

"Welcome to Dallas," he said anxiously " come one, get in you can wait in the car" something was off, Cailen thought, one look at Sookie told her she was right, she looked terrified. Cailen nailed the man to the limo as he tried to grab Sookie. Cailen held him by his throat, it didn't take long before Bill and Eric were standing with them. Bill immediately went to comfort Sookie as Eric watched Cailen with amusement.

"who are you and who sent you here" Cailen hissed viciously, the man however refused to answer her so she shoved him in the car and motioned for everyone to get in.

"Look at me" she said forcefully, his head snapped towards her so fast you could hear a crack in there somewhere. Cailen looked satisfied.

"Good boy, now tell me who you work for, and remember, I can hurt you so much, I can make you feel like your insides are burning, like every bone in your body is breaking, I can make every hair on your body feel like a razor-sharp knife cutting in your skin. So please do refrain from telling any lies" Cailen smiled sweetly, the others seemed to be surprised by her tactics. Though she thought she heard Eric chuckle a laugh. She ignored him however and waited for the man to speak.

"I work for the fellowship of the sun, they wanted the girl, I don't know why."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN** thank you for all your reviews, love them all! please R&R

* * *

Chapter 5

The hotel Carmilla was beautiful, Cailen thought. She was disappointed that she had to share a room with Eric but she could deal with that. It would have been weird for _his_ human to have a separate room. She hated being seen as property, she's been that to someone for way to long, it's humiliating. Cailen's mind drifted away..

"_why won't you let me go?" Cailen cried from the bed. She was in a dark and filthy room, with only a bed in the middle of it. She was tied to the bedposts, the rope around her hands were causing burn marks from her moving. She was cold, so cold, another cry escaped her lips as she acknowledged the hopelessness of the situation she was in. He would never let her go, he loved toying with her._

"_You're just too much fun Cailen" the man said smirking "besides, you are mine, you belong to me and I can do anything I want with you" he whispered as he got closer to her. Cailen knew what would happen next, first he'd rape her, then he'd try to hurt her as much as possible. It was always the same, since the first day he kidnapped her when she was eleven. _

"what's wrong Cailen?" Eric asked when he saw Cailen looking distant and sad. She was looking out the window of their hotel room, he could see different emotions displaying themselves on her face, sadness, anger, disgust. She couldn't be that upset with having to share a hotel room with him could she? Most girls would do anything to anything to get that.

"Nothing, just thinking" Cailen said when Eric pulled her out of her thoughts, she would get her revenge one day she was sure of it.

"well what were you thinking about then" Cailen nearly jumped up when she felt his breath in her ear, he had walked up to her without her even realizing it. Cailen was mad at herself, she shouldn't let that happen, she was always very proud of how aware she was of those around her. She shouldn't get distracted like that.

"None of you business actually" she said smiling

"well what about Pam than, want to tell my why she was so happy when she left earlier?" Cailen smirked and turned around

"well that would be none of your business again, besides a lady doesn't kiss and tell" she winked at him and started towards the bathroom to take a quick shower and get changed. They were meeting some people in Dallas who should be looking for Godric as well.

* * *

"Is this okay?" Cailen asked Eric as she walked out of the bathroom "it's the only dress I have so.."

she was wearing a dark red dress with a corset like top that flowed out to just above her knees, she finished the outfit with a pair of black peep toe pumps and some matching bracelets and necklace.

"Well, nice color" Eric said smirking "you look delicious, I'm gonna have to make it very clear that you are mine and not to be touched" he said eyeing her appreciatively. Cailen rolled her eyes and huffed earning a bemused look from Eric.

"You better remember it's all pretend, nobody owns me but me, got it?" Eric merely nodded,

"well then let me enjoy your pretending, I hope you're very good at it" he winked saucily. In her head Cailen counted till ten, hoping to calm herself down, she knew he just wanted to get under her skin, she decided she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Grinning to herself she turned around as she placed her arm in his.

"Lead the way master" she said sweetly, she was gonna have fun with this.

* * *

When they arrived at the house Eric and Cailen walked ahead, Sookie and Bill not far behind. Bill did not like being there, Cailen had an off feeling about him but shook it off. There were only two vampires present at this meeting, Cailen felt Eric tense up as soon as they entered the house and decided to keep an eye on him.

"You should have told me Eric hired humans Isabel" was the first thing Cailen heard, she felt frustration build up inside her but reminded herself she needed to stay calm. The man she learned to be Stan was an aggressive stupid fuck she thought, Eric didn't seem to like him very much either.

"At least she's a looker Northman, all dressed up for dinner huh" he said showing his fangs. Eric shot him a murderous glare

"She is mine, you will do well to remember that" he hissed, Sookie looked surprised at his statement

"Now wait just a minute" Sookie blurted out

"Respect her" Bill hissed as he protectively took a step toward Sookie

"thank you" she said sweetly, Cailen rolled her eyes, stupid bint can't even keep her mouth shut.

"I couldn't tell you Stan you've been off on your own for days" the beautiful , Spanish looking woman said. Eric was pacing a few steps beside her, he was very restless, she smiled as she realized he was acting like that cause he wanted to find Godric.

"Are you sure that Godric was abducted by the fellowship of the sun?" Eric asked annoyed.

"Yes!" Stan grumbled immediately at the same time as Isabella sighed out a no.

"They are the only ones with the organization and manpower" Stan continued

"But they're amateurs it doesn't make any sense" Isabella interfered

"This is Godric we're talking about, two thousand years old."

"Old don't make you smart" only Stan could say that offcourse

"Besides there's no proof" Isabella continued looking annoyed at Stan.

"But if they've got him I'll hear it, that's my job" Sookie jumped in

"There's no reason to wait. We need to take these fanatics down, full out attack. Exterminate them like the vermin they are, leave no trace" Stan said as if he was taking about going for a stroll in the park

"Hmm vampire hating church annihilated. Wonder who did it. Fucking brilliant." Isabella sneered at Stan. Cailen laughed inwardly, he was such an idiot.

"I doubt the king of Texas would approve of our destruction of our international political agenda" Bill added hoping to get Stan off his stupid idea.

"Fuck that" oh yeah he's going to get far with that attitude Cailen thought as she rolled her eyes for the millionth time that evening.

"The great revelation was the biggest mistake we ever made" Stan continued

"Don't use Godric to make your own little power play" Isabella said menacingly as she went to stand before Stan.

"You are completely incompetent!" Eric yelled angrily

"What has happened to Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns" he hissed viciously

"We invited you out of courtesy, this is not your territory. You have no voice here."

"Yeah sheriff" Stan stood up with Isabella "Why don't you run back down to Louisiana, we don't need you or your puppets"

"I'm not going anywhere" Eric responded heatedly

"And I am nobody's puppet" Sookie needed to add to the conversation.

"What we need is a plan" Bill tried to calm down the situation

"I have a plan" Stan said confidently

"It's not a plan it's a movie!" Isabella countered

"It's not a movie, it's a war."

"Idiots" Eric hissed, as he walked out. Cailen followed him, outside as it would be weird for his human to stay behind.

"Eric! Wait up!" Cailen yelled

"Forget those stupid fucks, we'll find him ourselves!" she yelled, they were almost at their room when he finally slowed his pace allowing her to catch up. She carefully laid her hand on his arm hoping it would calm him down, but he was angry beyond belief. His frustration was practically palpable in the air. They got inside their room, he needed to vent she could sense it.

"Okay Eric, just get it all out" she said bored, though she was actually very nervous, she knew she was taking a risk by letting him vent his frustration on her. He looked at her in surprise.

"well common I know your angry" Cailen pushed him

"stupid idiots aren't even making a plan, your maker is missing and nobody cares" she said as she walked closer to him till they were so close to each other she could feel his breath on her skin. Eric was seething with anger.

"Shut up" he hissed as he placed his hands on her shoulders, Cailen started laughing, who knew he had so much self control, she thought he would've lost it a lot sooner. Guess he's more like Godric than she initially thought.

"You have no idea what I could do to you" he whispered as he kept staring in Cailen's eyes

"Oh I think I have a pretty good idea" she whispered thinking about all the things _he_ had done to her in her past. She didn't think Eric could be that cruel so she would be prepared, right.

"Now what would make you think that" he said angrily as he lost his temper and threw her across the room. Cailen started laughing even though she just heard a rib crack and felt blood trickling down her leg.

"That's it Eric, doesn't that feel good" she said still laughing, Eric growled, he looked like a bull who just saw something red she thought giggling. In less than a second he had her pinned against the wall, successfully cutting of her air supply.

"You should know better than to anger a vampire" he hissed

"I could snap your neck like a twig" he yelled at her face, Cailen choked out a laugh and managed to mumble a very brave fuck you. His eyes nearly turned into slits, Cailen's face was turning purple and her eyelids were falling down when he threw her on the couch. Tears sprung in her eyes, she knew she provoked it, she knew something like this would happen it just reminded her of worse times.

"You feel better now?" she asked softly as he sat himself on the chair next to the couch.

"yes actually" she smiled at him as she slowly tried to raise herself to a seating position, groaning a little in pain.

"I hurt you" he said actually sounding surprised causing Cailen to laugh again

"Well duh, you are the big strong vampire remember" she said teasingly smiling up at him

"I'm going to take a shower, clean up a bit so we can go see if they've come up with a plan, okay?" Eric remained motionless, not knowing how she could be so calm after what just happened, sure she provoked him but he hurt her pretty bad. Maybe he should check on her he thought smirking as he made his way to the bathroom.

She knew he was there the minute he walked in the bathroom, she only just got in the steaming hot shower and hissed as the hot water hit her cuts and bruises. She felt his eyes watching her through the shower curtain.

"Is there something you need?" she asked annoyed, Eric smirked and took a step closer opening the shower curtain

"just wanted to check you were alright" he said when he noticed all the cuts and bruises, not the mention the scars on her back.

"I'm just peachy, now shoo let me take my shower" she said closing the shower curtain again.

"I could always help you" he said trying to sound seductive causing Cailen to laugh

"Get out Eric, I let you vent on me once, give a girl a break will you" she said teasingly

"Just go find out the plan or something! And don't come back all angry again!" she could swear he rolled his eyes not that she could see. She noticed she wasn't healing as fast as normal, but she didn't care, she'd be fine by tomorrow.

She was long ready by the time Eric returned she noticed he had fed in the mean while and decided to order herself some room service as well. No point in starving yourself when searching for someone you love right.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN **a big thanks to everyone who reviewed, reviews are greatly appreciated! and thank you to everyone who added this story to their favourites or follow list! a bit short chapter sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"so Sookie wants to infiltrate the fellowship of the sun?" Cailen asked thinking about the plan Eric just informed her of

"Then I'm going with her, I can protect her during the day" she said looking at Eric

"what makes you think that, you're no stronger than any human," he said dismissively, Cailen rolled her eyes, yes she had been weaker the last few days she hadn't used her powers either knowing it would drain her. She was half human so yes she could live of normal food, she was stronger however when she drank blood every now and then. I just so happened she hadn't in a couple of weeks.

"Get me a true blood or two and I'll show you" she said angrily, she didn't like to be underestimated though it did proof to be useful sometimes. Eric looked surprised but walked to the kitchen just the same.

"You get weaker when you don't drink blood, right? So do I. I just choose not to drink it unless necessary" she explained to Eric, he was curious to what kind of difference a bit of trueblood could do to her. After she gulped down two bottles she smiled feeling invigorated. It always surprised her how she could feel the blood running through her body, it was like little electrical charges went off over her body. She lifted her shirt smiling when she saw her cuts and bruises were all healed. She slowly lowered her shirt as she moved her gaze to Eric. She was eyeing him like a hunter would his prey. He stood still, he still underestimated her. She smirked at him just before she pounced on him effectively throwing him over the couch. Not a second later she was straddling him, her hands pushing his shoulders to the ground. Instinctively her fangs popped out surprising Eric. It didn't take long for him to come to his senses and he threw her across the room, smiling a little. It seemed he was impressed, Cailen laughed. She landed on a beautiful wooden dressoir, _such a waste_, she thought. She knew he was coming for her again but she stayed slumped against the wall till he was just close enough. Extending her arm in front of her she flicked her wrist towards her left and instantly she saw Eric fly across the room and into the wall. She stood up smirking, taking a piece of wood that had broken off the dressoir. She held him still against the wall, she could feel him struggle against her hold. She slowly walked up to him, twirling the long piece of wood in her hands. Pointing the stake like piece of wood at his chest as she looked him dead in the eye.

"and remember, Eric Northman, you ain't seen nothing yet" Cailen said dropping the stake and her hold over him as she smiled at him sweetly and turned to walk away.

"Imaging what you could do when you drink vampire blood" he murmured, Cailen caught it though and turned to look at him

"I have never tried it nor will I ever want to, I don't care what state I'm in, I don't care if I'm bleeding out, or already dead or undergoing insufferable pains, you will never, ever, make me drink yours, or any vampires blood. Got it?" she said dead serious.

"Why would you prefer to die?" Eric said surprised, how could anyone chose death over living.

"You could be so strong, stronger than anyone!" he looked at her disbelievingly

"well I don't want this! I don't want any of it, I never did. All it got me was a shitload of trouble and pain." She screamed hysterically, why everyone always insisted she should live was beyond her. They had no idea what they were talking about. What happened to her would always stay with her, it haunted her nights making sure she would never forget.

"But" Eric started…

"NO! You do not know what you are talking about! You have not lived my life nor will you ever truly know what I went through! All I want is death, it is all I seek and all I desire. Only death will set me free." Cailen whispered the last sentence as tears were falling down her cheeks. Eric remained quiet, not knowing what to say after her outburst. They stood staring at each other, not moving for a couple of minutes. She had successfully calmed herself down and pulled herself together.

"I'm going to bed, I'm leaving for the fellowship with Sookie tomorrow morning" she whispered quietly as she walked over to the bed, not even caring enough to change her outfit.

"And you better not tell anyone about anything that just happened" Cailen said before she fell in a restless sleep.

"_Where are you taking me?" she screamed, tears were clouding her vision as she felt her feet scraping over the floor, __she had a bag over her head so she had no idea where he was taking her, she realized there was no point in yelling. He would never let her go, this he made very clear. He was beyond angry when he found out she could never truly be his. She smirked as she thought back to that day.._

_It must have been over somewhere within the first two weeks after he kidnapped her. He had just raped her when he went to bite her neck, the moment his fangs penetrated her skin she felt like her blood was boiling inside of her. She screamed out in pain as he immediately jumped back from her, vomiting. It was the strangest thing she had ever seen, a vomiting vampire. After he while he stopped vomiting though. He was angry, angrier than she had ever seen him, she could practically feel it vibrating in the air. In less than a second he pounded in on her putting in a few good punches before he tore her head off. _

_She shook her head trying to shake of that particular memory. They stopped moving._

"_What are you going to do this time?" Cailen whispered, she knew he had to have planned something special this time. _

"_Why I'm so glad you asked darling" the man said cheerfully as he put his arm around her shoulders and shoved her forward. Cailen fell over bumping her head on something hard. She groaned in pain as she thought she heard the man mutter an oops. She noticed she fell down a couple of feet and was now sitting on her behind the room was very narrow. _

"_Now be a doll and lay down, we're gonna enjoy the show very much" Cailen didn't have a choice he was standing over her in a second pushing her down and tearing the bag of her face, she looked around and saw that she was lying in what looked like a glass casket. _

"_I always wondered how long it would take for a human to die when buried alive" he said gleefully, Cailen didn't even have time to process her thoughts before a glass lid closed of the tiny space she was in, it was airtight, not soundproof though. _

"_I do miss the dramatics of, you know, the actually burying her part." He said sadly to man looking down at her gleefully, her eyes hadn't fully adjusted to the bright light yet so she could barely make out his form. _

"_oh well seeing her struggle for air will certainly make me feel better about it" he was his usual disgusting cheerful self again. Cailen wasn't doing so well in the mean while, she was claustrophobic._

"NOOO! LET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! Let me out, please!" Eric was sitting beside Cailen on the bed as he watched her have yet another nightmare, tears were pooling from her eyes as she was gripping the sheets in her fist, she was slamming around in the bed though her arms barely moved from her sides, her legs never moved either, it was like she couldn't. He tried to wake her up but she wouldn't respond to him. Her sudden staggering breaths caught his attention as he moved closer to her side, he held her face in his hand. She looked like she was suffocating, he could feel her heart losing speed as they became irregular the most. He was shaking her now, desperate to wake her up, her pulse barely audible to him anymore.

"WAKE UP CAILLEN DAMNIT!" he yelled as he smacked her in the face, in that moment her heart stopped and she sat up with a shock taking in breaths with large gulps. She was crying, near hysterics when she noticed Eric sitting on the bed with her, looking at her curiously. She just looked at him, they sat on the bed for minutes, just staring at each other. Slowly her breathing evened out and she relaxed a bit.

"Cailen, I felt your heart stop" Eric whispered disbelievingly

"What happened to you Cailen?" he took her hand in his and started rubbing her hand with his thumb reassuringly. Cailen turned her gaze down and pulled her hand back.

"I-I can't.. I w-won't.. I'm sorry Eric" she said nodding her head still not looking at him, she felt him move closer and his finger under her chin lifting her head up to face his.

"sure you can, tell me" he was trying to glamour her, fucking bastard Cailen thought angrily

"NO. This is my burden, I don't want to talk about it, I won't!" Cailen yelled looking at him with a determined look on her face.

"Fine" he snarled as he flew of the bed

"Next time you better sleep in another room than, soundproofed. If you won't tell me than don't bother me with your stupid whining in the middle of the night!" Eric stormed out of the hotel room pissed leaving Cailen alone in the room. She decided to take a shower and have her own private little breakdown before going to infiltrate the fellowship of the sun. She needed her head cleared for that.

Eric was pissed. Stupid girl, should just have told him, felt her die, so curious, those were a few things that were going through his mind as he was feeding from some bimbo fangbanger who was an absolute bore. He was waiting for his appointment to arrive though so he'd endure it till then.

He ditched the fangbanger when he heard her arrive at the front desk and straightened himself out. He lounged back in his seat as he let her come to him. He grimaced at him as she stood before him.

"Lorena.."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN **thank you everyone who reviewed they are very greatly appreciated :D i havent been updating very fast i'm sorry just been busy with school and stuff.. i hope you like it and please R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Sook! You ready yet?" Cailen yelled impatiently as she waited in the hallway in front Bill and Sookie's hotel room.

"Jezus Sook! You'll see you lover tonight let's go!" she heard Sookie giggle from behind the door as Bill grumbled at the interruption.

"Fine! I'm coming, geez don't get your panties in a twist" Cailen heard Sookie mumble annoyed from inside the hotelroom.

"Are they still in there?" Eric drawled bored as he suddenly appeared behind her, Cailen grumbled in annoyance.

"Yes they are!" Cailen said to Eric before facing the door "and I've been waiting here for fifteen minutes already!" yelling the last part impatiently to the still closed door very annoyed, she really hoped Sookie would be smart enough not to annoy her.

"Maybe you wouldn't be so annoyed if you had spent the last fifteen minutes doing whatever it was they were doing" Eric said winking at her, Cailen smiled innocently,

"why mr. Northman, are you offering?" Cailen batter her lashes seductively taking a step forward and lightly placing her hand on his chest. Cailen noticed confusion in his eyes though it was quickly replaced with complacency as a sexy smirk appeared on his face.

"What if I am miss.." he answered huskily, trailing his cold finger along her neck to her collarbone letting in rest there awaiting her response.

"well then you are an idiot.." Cailen said drily as she went to stomp on the door again. 

"SOOKIE STACKHOUSE I swear if you don't come out her this instant I'ma come in there and send all kind of sick, disgusting, mentally scarring images of Eric naked to your mind!" Cailen yelled angrily, she turned around to face Eric, who wasn't looking very amused. No more than a few seconds later a fearful looking Sookie came out the door.

"You can't really do that can you?" she asked slightly scared though mostly out of curiosity.

"Yes I can" Cailen responded cheerfully "thought I would have to see it first to be able to show you that though, but I'm sure it would be very sick, disgusting and mentally scarring" she added smirking causing Eric to huff angrily as Sookie giggled.

"Well, nicely played Cailen. I reckon that's the best threat I've ever gotten" Sookie smiled cheerfully, giggling as she saw Eric's face.

"Excuse me ladies" he said annoyed "but I am quite ready to prove to you that there is nothing sick, disgusting nor mentally scarring about my delicious naked body. I shall make you moan in pleasure, let's go…" Eric boasted arrogantly, Cailen snorted and patted his shoulder.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that" she said winking at him

"Besides," Cailen said pointing at Sookie and herself "we have important things to do, why don't you go take your nap or look at yourself naked whatever makes you feel better, we will be taking care of business" Cailen said shoving him back in their hotel room.

"Finally" Cailen said grabbing sookies arm and taking her to the elevators smiling at her

"at last some peace and quiet" Cailen sighed waiting for the elevator to reach the ground floor, Sookie was still smiling to herself but was otherwise unusually quiet.

"So, you met this guy that's coming with us yet?" Cailen asked Sookie as they made their way to the lobby. Sookie nodded her head as she was scanning the bar.

"No just know his name is Hugo, he's Isabelle's human" Cailen nodded as she took in the information and looked around the bar.

"So what's the plan, Eric failed to mention any details" Cailen said as her and Sookie took a seat at the bar.

"Well me and Hugo gonna pretend to be engaged looking for a church to get married, you could be my baby sister or something, my maid of honor!" Sookie squealed gleefully.

"Okay, I'll be your sister, helping you with all the wedding arrangements, and of course we all hate vampires" Cailen summed up "at least the last one won't be hard to pretend" she added cheerfully. Sookie looked hurt by this and Cailen rolled her eyes,

"all you have to do is think about Eric Sookie" Cailen winked at her, finally Hugo came up to them, together the three of them talked the plan over once more just to get their story's straight. After that they left for the fellowship of the sun.

On the drive over Sookie kept interrogating Hugo about his human-vampire relation, Cailen had heard more than enough after the first few minutes so she zoned out quickly.

"Why do I recognize her?" Cailen heard Sookie ask Hugo as they finally reached the church. A blond lady in a yellow dress was waving to them wearing a big pair of sunglasses.

"Cause she is on TV all the time, that is Sarah Newlin. She is the reverends wife" Hugo answered as he parked the car.

"Ohh right" Sookie mumbled "you know, in person she kinda looks like vanilla pudding" she added as an afterthought.

"Well hi there!" Sarah came walking towards them as they all got out of the car, Cailen trailing a few steps behind the 'happy couple'

"I was just looking outside the window when I saw y'all driving up and I thought I'd come and meet you myself. I'm Sarah Newlin and y'all are?" her sugary coated voice almost made Cailen throw up but she contained herself and plastered the biggest fake smile on her face.

"Hi!" Sookie grinned at Sarah "Holly Simpson, I can't believe I'm meeting you in person, you are cute as a button!"

"Oh why thank you Holly, and you just like a cold breeze on a hot summer day!"

"and you are?" Sarah turned to Hugo extending her hand, before Hugo could say anything Sookie chimed in

"oh silly me, this is Rufus Dobson my fiancé," Cailen was really started to get sick of all the sugary sweetness, she might even prefer being around Eric, she thought laughingly

"I love saying that word" Sookie continued "in fact sometimes I love it so much I don't want to get married just so I can keep calling him it. But we're going to" Sookie kept babbling on nervously Cailen just rolled her eyes and stepped in

"Hi, I'm Lily Simpson, the lucky maid of honor" I grimaced at her, "don't mind Holly, she gets like this when she's very excited. She's been talking about coming here for weeks now" Cailen gave her a genuine smile now noticing Sarah had gotten a bit tense_. As if they weren't expecting me. Which would mean they were expecting Sookie and Hugo_, Cailen thought nervously.

"Well excellent" Sarah said cheerfully again "and I'm pleased to meet you too, Rufus, Lily"

"It's an honor" Hugo said slimily

"the honor is all mine, now why don't you all follow me in and see if Steve's available" Sarah said leading us in to the church "I'm sure he'd just love to meet you all".

"For real?" Sookie asked surprised, finally she was getting it, they were on to us, someone must have tipped them off, Cailen and Sookie both thought angrily.

"wow reverend Newlin himself, that would be just super" Sookie babbled on her nerves getting to her once again.

"well common" Sarah took off her sunglasses as they went inside and lead them to her husband's office.

Sookie was talking to Steve and his wife about how she and Hugo supposedly met, while Cailen was assessing the situation. She believed the reverend and his wife were playing a part as much as they were, though she doubted the wife meant any harm.

"See that really ticks me off" Steve said annoyed "how can you be a god loving person and love something god detests"

"It's upsetting" Sookie responded after which Hugo jumped in trying to stop Sookie from blabbing too much.

"and what are your opinions on the matter?" Steve then turned to Cailen, Cailen turned to Steve and didn't hesitate one moment.

"I detest vampire's, they are the most foul, loathing vicious creatures to walk this earth, they sdon't deserve to even exist" she said viciously, anger was visible in her eyes giving her words more meaning.

Steve merely nodded and Hugo started about their upcoming wedding again and how they wanted to make this church their new home. Cailen noticed Sookie was spacing of so she assumed she was reading their minds. _Nothing good could come from that, _Cailen thought.

"How about a grand tour now?" Sarah said after a couple of minutes of more babbling. Sookie squealed excitedly as Hugo smiled at his 'fiancé'. Cailen nodded and gave them a little smile, she wondered where Godric was, she smelled him very clearly though that proved nothing, it could just mean he was here some days before or something. She kept smelling every room they went in though, hoping that maybe his scent was stronger somewhere, indicating he was there or had recently been there. But seeing as the whole place had his scent it was really hard to tell the difference.

"Now I want to show you a special place in the church" Steve said a little too happily

"There is more?" Sookie asked surprise

"Yes, my fathers tomb, it's down on the lower level" answered Steve

"Honey are you sure?" Sarah interrupted her husband, Cailen could hear fear in her voice, _why would she be afraid of us going down there, _Cailen thought.

"Absolutely darling" he replied without even looking at her

"but Steve I don't see why we need to bring them down there" she practically pleaded with him, this piqued Cailen's curiosity, what could be down there so terrifying.

Then it all made sense, the one thing she would be this scared of would be a vampire, he had to be down there.

"Why I would love to see your fathers tomb" Cailen quickly chimed in looking at Steve sweetly, ignoring Sookie's and Hugo's protest. She signaled Steve to lead the way as she followed him, noticing a tall sturdy looking man followed right behind Sookie and Hugo, who was now beginning to look very nervous.

At the time Cailen was being selfish, she didn't care what the others thought about going down there. She just knew Godric was down there somewhere so she would go there. Godric was her first priority.

As soon as Cailen's feet hit the bottom step she felt a baseball bat hitting the side of her face, even though she still had some blood in her, that did hurt. Steve quickly pulled her over and threw her inside of something posing as a holding cell as the big sturdy man Steve had introduced as Gabe threw in Sookie and Hugo. Cailen felt a bit of blood dripping down her face which she quickly wiped away.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN **i hope you enjoy this quick update! please R&R and i don't own nothing you recognise ;)

**Chapter 8**

Gabe and Steve had left them basement, leaving them alone

"Cailen are you alright?" Sookie asked Cailen who was still looking a little groggy. Cailen groaned and nodded her head,

"yeah, I'll be fine in a minute"

"What was that about! I'd love to see the basement! Are you insane?" Hugo yelled from the other side of the room. He was breaking out in sweat looking more nervous by the second.

"He's down here, I know it" Cailen shrugged

"well we ain't gonna do much good locked up like this Cailen" Sookie whined, she didn't look too worried though.

"Bill and Isabelle are gonna feel something is wrong, they could be here any second" she said hopefully Cailen nodded not wanting to crash her hopes but she had a bad feeling about this.

"Godric?" she yelled as she held on to the bars for support, she was feeling much better already, she'd be healed completely quite soon. No response. She yelled out for him again but gave up when there was no response but complete silence.

"You've got to be joking me" Eric said bored as he stood next to Isabelle looking over the church of the fellowship of the sun.

"This is the fellowship of the sun?" he did not look impressed

"this is their army? Scared little boys with bibles and crossbows"

"don't underestimate them" Isabelle chided him

"support for their movement is growing, their leadership camps are overflowing with self-righteous extremists, all willing and ready to die for their cause" Eric grumbled

"that can be arranged quite easily" he murmured

"Not until we're sure the fellowship has Godric"

"What about your boy, Hugo, and Sookie and Cailen they've been in there too long" though there was no trace of worry in his voice

"There is no sign of alarm" Isabelle responded

"and if Hugo were in serious danger, I would know it" she said sounding very certain of herself

"I felt something earlier, but it passed, he's okay now"

"Goodmorning!" Steve came walking in cheerfully, waking up the trio in the basement.

"refreshments?" he asked "how did you all sleep?"

"They are coming for us you know" Sookie said bravely

"yeah well that's what I thought" Steve replied with a stupid grin on his face , Cailen rolled her eyes and stood up, she felt much better than the night before, she just hoped Steve wouldn't noticed her head healed so fast.

"I figured a pretty girl like you would have a vamp running off to her rescue. Actually we were kind of hoping for it weren't we Gabe?" he asked Gabe who was standing next to him

"yes sir, bring it on" he said arrogantly

"we're ready for them" Steve said "we've been ready for them for a long time"

"you're gonna get yourself killed" Sookie said condescendingly "and that's not a threat… That's a fact" she said seriously.

"let's quite the chitchat" Cailen said bored "just give us what we want back and no one will have to get hurt" Steve laughed as did Gabe, Sookie and Hugo merely stared at her in shock.

"oh they've gotten you all twisted up haven't they, with their glamouring and their empty promises and their evil blood" Steve said as if talking to a child

"You're the ones who are twisted! You call yourself Christians?" she asked shaking her head

"Jesus would be ashamed of you" Steve laughed at Sookie as he took a sip from his bottle of water

"well we'll just have to agree to disagree on that one, now" Steve said as he took a chair and sat himself in front of the bars

"things got a little out of hand last night, and I apologize for that. I am not the monster the vampire loving media makes me out to be.

"yeah right" Sookie and Cailen mumbled at the same time

"all I want from you is a couple of answers" steve continued as if they hadn't said anything

"then I'd be happy to feed you a nice hot breakfast and send you on your way"

"what do you wanna know" Hugo asked, Sookie and Cailen both turned to face him and hissed at him to shut up.

"Sookie we need to get out of here just tell them what they wanna know" he said with not a hint of fear of the two man at the other side of the bars.

"Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, my name is Hugo Ayers and that is Cailen… something" he said swiftly as Sookie continued to try and stop him. Cailen though noticed Steve changed his focus to Sookie for some reason.

"Sookie Stackhouse" Steve whispered as he looked up at Gabe "from Bon Temps?" he asked Sookie

"How do you know where I'm from?" she asked surprised with a hint of anger

"you're Jason Stackhouse's sister" he said more to himself than to anyone else "am I right?"

"You know Jason?" Sookie asked completely confused now "he's got nothing to do with this"

"Common Gabe" Steve said without even looking at them again

"How do you know my brother?" Sookie yelled after them but they just left, leaving the two angry woman alone with Hugo, who just ratted them out.

"Nice work" Sookie snarled at him

"hey, we've been sitting here waiting all night for your boyfriend to show up, you can go and play a damsel in distress all you want but one way or another I'm going to get us out of here" he said determinately

"Do us all a favor Hugo" Cailen said "just shut the fuck up, you've said more than enough"

Sookie sat in front of the bars just staring into space. Cailen decided to just sit down and wait it out, there was no point in freaking out, they had to have a plan for them so at some point they were going to have to let them out of there or at least open the door, which would be the best time to strike. So waiting it out was really the only thing to do.

-

Cailen awoke suddenly just realizing she had fallen asleep when she saw Hugo yelling that he needed a bathroom when Sookie tried to give him a bottle telling him we'd turn around when he yelled,

"I don't need that! I need to get the hell out of here" he was frantically pulling on the door now

"Hugo this is not helping!" Cailen yelled angrily

"just sit down and try to relax" Sookie said as she took his hand she cramped up staring at his face in shock.

"Sookie, what was that, did you see or hear something?" Cailen asked as she got up and walked over to Sookie quickly. Sookie nodded and took a step away from Hugo.

"you" she said scornfully "you're the traitor" Cailen then turned to Hugo quickly clasping her hand around his neck and pushing him against the door

"you're the rat" she hissed at his terrified face "what did you tell them?" He never got a chance to answer though as Cailen Hugo on the floor beside her. She thought she heard something in the back of the basement. Sookie was now talking to Hugo, Cailen figured she could handle him as she walked towards the back of their 'cell' peering in the darkness that lay behind it still she couldn't see anything and she hadn't heard anything anymore either. Cailen only heard bits and pieces of Sookie's and Hugo's conversation.

"… face it Hugo, you ain't nothing but a fangbanging traitor to them" Sookie said viciously, she had a point though Cailen thought. Hugo now started yelling for Gabe to let him out, that we knew everything already. Nobody came for him though.

It wasn't till a couple hours later that Gabe came busting in.

"Gabe" Hugo sighed relieved "what happened to your face?" he asked surprised when Gabe came closer and he got a good look at his bruised face.

"Listen" Hugo continued without waiting for an answer "she knows everything, which never would have happened I've you hadn't kept me locked in here with a god damn mind reader" he said pointing at Sookie.

"I hope the reverend knows I will need protection now" he said to Gabe angrily ignoring Sookie's and Cailen's dirty looks when Gabe punched him in the face,

"You want protection you fangbanging piece of shit" he kicked Hugo in the stomach when he was down, the fact that he enjoyed doing this to Hugo was clearly readable on his face.

"How is that for protection huh, here's some more protection for you" Gabe said angrily, he was definitely venting his anger on Hugo as he kept punching him in the face. Cailen made no move to help Hugo, he ratted them out, he deserved it. She wouldn't let Gabe kill him off course but a few punches he could handle right? Sookie though couldn't stand it any longer and flung herself at Gabe who then threw her at the wall. Cailen growled and felt herself getting angry, she hated that part about being half vampire, it was as if anger was even more difficult to control because of it. Sookie was a good girl she didn't deserve this. Gabe was now standing over Sookie trying to force himself on her. Cailen ran over to him and punched him in the face trying to get him off Sookie.

"YOU BITCH" Gabe yelled angrily holding his jaw "you'll pay for this" he hissed viciously, Sookie was still moaning in pain besides Cailen distracting her. Cailen never saw the stake Gabe took from underneath his jeans, he had hidden them in his shoes before he had come down. Cailen hadn't even looked at Sookie for more than a few seconds when she felt something hard penetrating her stomach, she looked down and gasped as she saw a stake sticking out from her stomach. Cailen fell to her knees closing her eyes but not before she saw Godric holding Gabe and snapping his neck. She tried not to cry and slowly opened her eyes, Godric was still standing in the same place looking at her. A mix of anger, sadness and guilt in his eyes.

"you should not have come" he said disappointment clear in his voice, Cailen merely rolled her eyes as Sookie was buttoning her dress up again.

"You didn't think you'd get out of our deal that easily did you" Cailen managed to choke out as she smiled at him. Godric shook his head and kneeled down besides her.

"I had hoped for it though" he whispered in her ear earnestly, she smiled at him sadly, knowing the underlying meaning of his words. Though she wasn't smiling for long as she started coughing she noticed there was blood in her hands. \

"you need to drink my blood Cailen" he said seriously already exposing his fangs

"N-no" she whispered "I can't Godric" she looked at him pleadingly before all three of their heads turned towards the staircase, they all heard the noises. Godric closed his eyes.

"Bill" Sookie said standing up looking hopeful at the stairs.

"No, I'm here my child, down here" Godric said no later than the words had left his mouth did Eric come walking through the door.

"Godric" he said, his voice holding more respect than Cailen had ever thought possible, as he knelt down in front of him. At this point Cailen started losing feeling in her fingers and she started coughing again. The two vampires immediately responded to the smell of blood.

"I knew that big mouth of yours would get you staked someday" Eric said drily as he looked at Cailen, he was obviously still mad about what she said earlier.

"Don't be so stubborn Cailen, just drink his blood" Sookie tried to encourage her.

"I can't" she hissed angrily and in pain "it's too strong Godric, please don't make me drink it" she was crying now,

"I can't control it, you've seen it!" she tried reasoning with him now

"Cailen.." he said as he threateningly moved closer to her

"I won't Godric, I can't, just please.." Godric was kneeling besides her now

"I almost killed you that time" Cailen whispered so quietly Eric had to strain to hear it

"Okay, it's okay" he whispered soothingly, "Eric, give her your blood" he commanded his child causing Cailen's head to snap up at him

"what, no!" she argued, Eric was already kneeling on her other side ready to bite his wrist

"I'm twice his age Cailen, his blood won't be nearly as strong as mine, you need it, please Cailen. For me?" he nudged her smiling at him. Cailen closed her eyes in defeat but started feeling much better as soon as Eric's wrist was at her mouth. She only had a mouthful or so but it was more than enough, she felt invigorated. She pushed Eric away and got up angrily, looking down she noticed the stake was still in her stomach.

"Pull it out" she hissed at Godric, she hated it when he made her do something she didn't want to, and the thing she hated the most was drinking vampire blood. Vampire blood almost felt like OD'ing to her, like it was too much power for her body to handle, it felt like she would explode if she didn't use her powers. The vampire blood also made her vampiric side more strongly present, she would be easily tired during the day, she would hunger for blood more. She hated that side of her. She barely noticed Godric pulling the stake out she healed so quickly. Godric then turned back to Eric.

"you were foolish to send humans after me" Eric looked at him in surprise

"I had no other choice, these savages, they seek to destroy you" he whispered almost in pain

"I am aware of what they have planned for me" was all Godric had to say

"this one betrayed you" he said pointing to Hugo

"yeah" Sookie said still a bit miffed about Bill not being there "he's with the fellowship, they set a trap for us" Eric didn't regard her at all

"How long has it been since you've fed" Eric asked Godric

"I require very little blood anymore" he answered honestly when an alarm started to go off.

"Save the girls Eric" Godric said looking at the staircase

"I am not leaving your side until…"

"I can take care of myself" Godric hissed angrily

"Common we have to go!" Sookie said nervously

"and spill no blood on your way out" Godric said as they made their way to the stairs, Cailen knew better than to argue with Godric now. She'd fight with him later.


	9. Chapter 9

AN/ a big thanks to everyone who added or subscribed or reviewed! I hope you like it, if you have any idea's feel free to share :) please r&r

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Eric took the lead in trying to get them out and Cailen let him. She had a hard enough time concentrating on her powers, she felt like she was burning on the inside, she knew this would only last for a short while, she just had to ride it out. She didn't know what happened but suddenly Sookie pulled her along and they were walking towards the sanctuary. As they walked inside Cailen noticed the burning sensation was almost gone now and she could finally think more clearly again. They were half way through the room when Eric asked Sookie where the exit was. It was then that Steve Newlin appeared,

"there are several exits actually, for you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell" he said casually, looking smug when the doors behind us opened and his army walked in. Sookie was looking around panicking,

"Let us leave, save yourselves! Nobody has to die" she yelled desperately, soothingly Cailen put her hands on Sookie's shoulder

"The war has begun, you evil whore of Satan" Steve said holding his hands to the sky smiling wickedly

"you vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. The lines have been drawn. You're either with us or against us" he continued his speech

"we are prepared for Armageddon" he said with a twinkle in his eye, _he is enjoying this way too much_, Cailen thought. She turned her head to look at Eric, he seemed to be planning but didn't take his gaze off Steve.

"The vampire you were holding prisoner got away" Sookie said, "he's a sheriff, he's bound to send for help" she tried to talk him out of his stupid plans. Cailen doubted that was possible though, Steve Newlin even brainwashed himself into believing his lies.

"I'm not concerned with Godric" he said lightly "any vampire will do for our grand celebration" he turned his gaze to Eric who didn't move a muscle, "And we've got one right here" .

Eric stood still for a couple of seconds before turning to me and Sookie, Cailen put her hand on his arm.

"I'll be fine" he said more to Sookie than to Cailen really, Cailen nodded at him,

"I'll get you out Viking no worries" she whispered so soft only he could hear it. She thought she saw him smile just slightly but his smile quickly disappeared as he walked towards Steve.

.

.

"Brothers and sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn" Steve said laughing, his laughing gave Cailen the creeps, it reminded her of a madman's laugh, of _his_ laugh. She shuddered. Suddenly she felt two pair of hands around her shoulders and she saw Sookie was being held by two men as well. They were taken towards the front as Eric had to lay down on some kind of altar while Steve had tied him down with silver chains. Cailen could've easily fought the two guys holding her off but she didn't want to show her powers to everyone in the room unless necessary off course. Eric was fine for now. Besides, he didn't seem to worried about her when she was staked not even a half hour ago.

"I offer myself, in exchange for Godric's freedom" Eric painfully choked out "and the girls".

"That's noble" Steve said condescendingly "they are just as culpable as you are, they are traitors to their race" he added viciously.

"The human race! They hardly deserve mercy. Maybe I should tie them to you, so you can meet the sun together" he said casually "Those marshmallows should roast nicely". At that point everybody turned around to see what was causing the noise outside, when Bill threw open the doors and yelled for Sookie. _So dramatic_, was Cailen's first thought.

"Take one step vampire and the girl dies" Steve said pointing his gun at Sookie, Cailen glared at him.

"I don't think you want to do that Steve" Cailen said condescendingly, he raised an eyebrow at her and snorted

"you are in no position to be giving advice you fucking fangbanger" he hissed at her, Cailen had a difficult time trying to decide whether threatening someone was more fun when they are aware of what you can do or when they underestimated you. _At least when underestimated you have the element of surprise_ she thought. Before Steve knew it she kicked the gun out of his hand and caught it midair pointing it straight to his face. She couldn't help but smirk. Slowly she walked around him turning her back to Eric, she motioned for Bill to come take care of Sookie as she slowly backed towards Eric.

"So, would the big bad vampire like some help?" she smirked at him as she started to peel of the silver chains with one hand still pointing the gun at Steve with the other. As soon as Eric got up though he went straight to Steve holding him by his neck pushing him to the ground.

"Eric" Cailen whispered "don't kill him, shed no blood on the way out remember" she knew he wouldn't disobey Godric's order. He respected him too much for that. She was standing beside him now her hand resting on his shoulder. She didn't want this to end in a bloodshed, she had to cool him down.

"Go ahead" Steve said bravely "murder us, murder us before god. We are willing to die" sounds were coming from outside again announcing the arrival of Stan and more of his nest mates supporting his ideas.

"Steve Newlin" he said casually as he walked in with his entourage "you pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our asses and do nothing while you round up your men to come lynch us?" Eric was still holding Steve who was looking more frightened by the second.

"We will kill you first" Stan continued "same way we did your father".

"Murderer!" Steve screamed angrily

"Destroy them" Stan said menacingly "all of them" before anyone even realized all of the vampires had their fangs extracted and were holding someone ready to bite when Godric appeared.

"Enough" he said causing all the vampires to stop in their tracks.

"You came for me I assume" he spoke mostly to Stan, Cailen was glad to see Eric had let go of Steve and taken a step towards Godric. Looking up at him with so much regard she hadn't thought Eric capable of.

"Underling" he said warningly when he noticed Stan wasn't eager to let the humans in his arms go.

"Yes sheriff" Stan grumbled

"These people have not harmed me. You see, we can co-exist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" he asked Steve who was still lying on the floor.

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans" he hissed as he struggled to get up on his knees

"Kill me" he said to Eric as he moved towards him "do it. Jesus will protect me" Steve said looking at his people

"I'm actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could've known him, but I missed it" Godric said regretfully as he moved towards Steve and was holding him up by the back of his jacket in the blink of an eye.

"Good people" he spoke loudly "who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" an awkward silence filled the room as all the fellowship followers were looking at each other, scared and not knowing what to do.

"That's what I thought" Godric said pleased "Stand down everyone. Go home people, it's over now" Stan ruefully let go of his captive and started walking outside with his men. He would never understand Godric.

.

.

"Thank god Bill" Cailen heard Sookie whisper as she held him close. Cailen took a look around checking if all the humans and other vampires had left before she could finally relax.

"come on" Godric motioned for Eric and Cailen to follow them after Eric made sure Sookie was alright.

"I'm gonna go to the hotel to change Godric" Cailen said as she walked beside him both not looking at each other.

"Why did you come Cailen?" he asked her curiously

"to make sure you won't do something stupid" she said quietly not looking at him, he turned to look at her though he did not speak.

'Listen Godric, we have a deal whether you like it or not' Cailen said seriously

' I don't care what you said about not wanting to see me, the deal still stands'

'I can't Cailen' Godric stated, Cailen turned to face him, her eyes bore in to his,

'you promised me Godric. Don't forget what I am capable of, don't forget how badly I want it' Cailen threatened, Eric was very much surprised with the tone she was taking with Godric. Before she spoke only kindly of him, she had been looking for him worrying about him, she almost died saving him. There was much more behind the redhead's relation with his maker than he initially though Eric concluded.

Godric and Cailen had stopped moving and Eric decided to keep his distance. Godric had his fangs out, he never responded well to threats. Cailen had closed her eyes, she was so mad at him. She trusted him, she confided in him, she loved him. She was just damaged goods to him though, but she wouldn't let him get out of that promise.

.

.

_'Hello? Who are you?' Cailen asked scared not knowing where she was or what happened. 'My name is Godric. What's yours?' Cailen was looking at a boy who looked to be her own age, about 17 or 18. There was something different about him though, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. __  
'I'm Cailen, where am I?' She asked curiously, inside she was screaming with joy, she wasn't in the basement, she could smell fresh air. A tear escaped her eye without her even realizing until Godric wiped it away. ' You're in my garden Cailen, mind explaining how you got here?' He asked curiously. _

_'I don't know' she answered honestly. 'Will you help me?' Cailen asked softly with tears on her face. Godric gazed into the girls beautiful blue eyes, she had long red hair that shimmered beautifully in the moonlight. 'I will, I promise, now __how can I help such a beautiful young girl like yourself?' He said sincerely. _

_'Help me die? Please..' the girl was looking at him hopefully, she wanted to die? He wondered. 'But why?' He asked surprised 'you're so young and beautiful, why would you want to die already?' Cailen looked at him wondering if he'd do it, she had to persuade him though. ' If I have a good reason do you promise me you will help me meet my true death?' She asked baldly, her eyes full of determination Godric looked at her surprised, he was curious to find out what she had to say. 'Okay, I promise' he said._

_._

_._

_'_'I know that Cailen, don't you threaten me' Godric hissed 'I never should have made that promise in the first place. I told you to leave me alone, I'll make good on that promise on my own time' he said arrogantly. Cailen's anger was getting the better of her as she felt her control slip little by little. She closed her eyes, her breathing got heavier. Her face contorted in pain. Godric could feel the anger coming from her. Godric took a step back looking anxiously. They both seemed to have forgotten Eric was there, who was watching them curiously.

'I have to go' Cailen whispered but found that she couldn't move, her insides felt like they were on fire again as she felt the overdoses of energy flowing through her body. As she raised her arms she felt a gust of wind pass her.

'Cailen? What's going on?' Godric asked worried.

'It burns Godric' she cried as she let the tears run over her face freely and something inside her broke, she was so done with living, her life would never be normal, she was a freak of nature, there would never be peace for her.

' I'm just so tired Godric please, please help me' she sobbed as she broke down she fell down to her knees and her powers immediately dissipated no longer fueled by her anger. Godric immediately moved over and held her close.

'I'm sorry Cailen' he whispered. Cailen was breathing easier now, her heartbeat slowed down again. _I can't believe I broke down like that, this is so embarrassing, _Cailen thought. 'Listen Godric, I just don't care for this life anymore' she whispered, pain evident in her voice. 'I didn't mean to upset you' he said apologetically softly caressing her cheek.

'You don't upset me Godric, you anger me' she said softly as she took a step back.

"We'll talk later" she said before she vanished into thin air leaving Eric en Godric alone with their thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I'm sorry it's been a while, my life has been a bit of a mess lately which I had to deal with first. Things are finally slowing down and I saw a chance to do some writing again and I hope you like it, if you do please review and let me know if you want me to continue writing this story.

* * *

**Chapter ten**

Cailen appeared at the hotel and immediately went to the shower. It was like a safe place, where she could let it all out and no one would see her or get to her. She took her time, enjoying the heat of the water, trying to figure out a way to get Godric to make good on his promise. On the bed lay a beautiful little black dress, she recognised the dress as one she once bought with Godric . Feeling the fabric in her hand, remembering the night they bought that very dress brought a smile to her face. _I better start getting dressed, Godric will be expecting me, _she thought to herself. Half an hour later she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was beautiful, she couldn't believe Godric had kept it. _If only he kept his promiss in stead of my dress, _she thought sadly. Checking her make-up one last time she closed her eyes and suddenly found herself outside of Godrics house.

Entering the house she saw a lot of people, the place was crowded and there was a long line of people waiting to talk to Godric. Feeling rather overwhelmed she started towards the bar, she had a bad feeling ever since she got inside but decided to put it down to her feeling nervous about talking to Godric.

'I'll have a tequila and a white wine please' she told the bartender, she turned around to watch the room, Erik and Bill were talking they didn't look very happy, _I wonder what their problem is,_ Cailen thought. 'Here are your drinks miss,..' the bartender said tapping Cailen on her shoulder, effectively pulling her out of her thoughts. Cailen smiled at the bartender and murmered a soft thanks before downing her shot of tequila. She turned back to the room and saw Isabella walk in with Hugo, _the filthy rat, _she thought viciously.

'Here is the one who betrayed us' Isabella said, her voice laced with pain, her emotional attachment to Hugo was clearly visible on her face. She threw him on the floor, he was shaking as he sat down on his knees in front of Godric. Awaiting his punishment. Godric looked at the man before him, his face betraying nothing he might be thinking or feeling. 'Hugo', Godric said as he now looked at Isabella, 'he's your human is he not?' he asked her, again his face and voice betrayed no emotion.

'Yes, he is' she said, tears threatening to spill. 'Do you love him?' he simply asked.

Isabella was struggeling to answer, the question was unfair if you asked Cailen. Once you love someone, you love them for who they are, even if sometimes they do something you don't agree with, that you're not proud of, something that is just plain wrong. But love isn't something you can turn off, once it's there it's there, wether you like it or not.

'I- I thought I did' she said softly, Godric smiled at her briefly. 'It appears you love him still'. Cailen smiled, Godric always surprised her with his understanding of love, the kindness he was able to show, he changed her view of vampires. _At least to knowing they were able to act human, just that most of them don't, _she thought spitefully.

'I do', the raw emotion in her voice made Cailen feel very sorry for her, _even though the bastard deserves it_, she thought. 'I'm sorry' Isabella cried, 'but you are my sheriff, do with him as you please' she told Godric like the loyal vampire she is.

Godric turned to look at Hugo again, 'you are free to go' he said calmly, Hugo looked up at him in surprise, there were sounds of unbelieve throughout the room. 'What?' Stan grunted angry as he took a step forward. 'The human is free to go' Godric repeated himself, looking in the crowd, warning them not to go against his orders, 'and do not return' he added, 'I fear it is not safe for you here'.

'This is a travesty' Stan said mad, 'this is my verdict' Godric said looking up at Stam, daring him to object again. 'Eric' he called out 'escort them out, make sure he leaves unharmed'.

'Yes Godric' Eric immediately obbeyed his maker. 'Thank you' Isabella graciously said to Godric 'thank you sheriff'. Cailen finished her wine as she watched Eric lead Hugo and Isabella outside, she caught Godrics eye as she scanned the room and he nodded for her to come over.

'Godric' Cailen said softly as she stood before him, Godric smiled at her. 'I always loved that dress on you' he said looking up at her. 'Thanks' cailen said somewhat sarcastically, 'it's nice to know you know how to keep a dress, try keeping a promise' she said voicing her earlier thoughts. Godric looked at her with a look of pain in his eyes, 'you underestimate what you ask of me Cailen' he whispered as he took her hand.

'Hugo has been dispatched' Eric said interrupting their conversation, though both parties seemed to be thankfull for that. 'I told him not to stop driving untill he reaches the mexican border' he continued as if Cailen weren't even there he crouched down next to Godric. 'I've arranged for an AB-negative human for you. Very rare' Eric said looking up at Godric hopefull, he was worried about Godric's lack of appetite lately. 'Thank you" Godric said but he slowly shook his head 'but I'm not hungry'. Cailen was starting to walk to the bar when she turned around, 'Godric' she said loud enough for Eric to stop midsentence, 'we will continue this discussion later', she said with enough conviction in her voice to make anyone believe her, Godric just nodded his head and Eric just looked at her, offended because she interrupted him and suprised again, at the tone she was taking with his maker. Cailen then turned around and headed to the bar to down yet another tequila. _Vampires, _she thought grimly.

While at the bar she was observing the room again, she still had this bad feeling about the night and she couldn't shake it. She noticed Eric and Godric's conversation seemed pretty glum but didn't pay very much attention to them.

'Hi Cailen' Sookie said cheerfully as she joined Cailen at the bar, 'hi Sookie, how are you?' she replied smiling, _her cheerfullness must be catching, _cailen thought.

'Hello there' spoke a soft voice next to Sookie all of a sudden, a woman, obviously a vampire, had come up to her. It was obvious that she knew Sookie, though Sookie seemed to have no idea who she was. 'I'm Lorena', she introduced herself, 'nice to meet you, I'm Sookie' Sookie replied as friendly as ever. Cailen rolled her eyes, the sweetness in her voice was just sickening. She had a bad feeling about this Lorena though so she decided to stay close for a while. 'Hmm yes.. you are what all the fuss is about' she said condesendingly as she let her eyes roam over Sookie. 'Excuse me?' Sookie said innocently and taken aback. 'Aren't you a morsel' she said ignoring Sookie's reply althogether. 'I'm sorry who are you?' Sookie asked getting a little frustrated with the woman's attitude. 'Well, we have a mutual friend' she said as if it should mean something to her, 'Bill?' sookie guessed.

'That's right, funny he never mentioned me. I practically made him what he is today'.

'Lorena!' Bill came charging in, Cailen took this as an appropriate time for her to leave, she had just seen the boy she saved from fangtasia and decided Bill could take care of it from here.

'Hi' she said as she approached the blond, good looking guy she recognised from fangtasia. 'Jason right?' Cailen asked sweetly. 'Yeah' he replied dumbly, 'hey have we met?' he asked her looking at her as if he were thinking really hard, 'I feel like I've seen you somewhere but I just can't remember'. Cailen smiled at him sweetly, 'yes', she said, 'you were at fangtasia a few nights ago right? I hope you're feeling better, the nurses looked like they knew what they were doing so I'm pretty sure your okay' she smiled as she said the last part. 'wow that was you? You saved my life how can I thank you?' he said sincerely, this was what Cailen loved about regular humans, they're actually thankfull if you save their lives..'There's no need, just glad you're feeling better, and next time, think about who you go to the toilet with' she said winking at him. He smiled at her when they heard Lorena and Sookie arguing. When she saw Lorena grabbing Sookie and pinning her down she went to help her but Godric got there first, he handled Lorena and sent Bill of the escort her from the property. It was then that she got a really strong feeling that something was going to happen, something bad. She closed her eyes, trying to feel anything, where it might be coming from, what it was. Then she saw it, she opened her eyes and saw Jason walking towards a guy that just walked in, through all the noice she couldn't hear what they were saying she just saw him pushing Jacob away. The guy looked nervous, she started walking to the front of the room, dread filling her entire body.

'Excuse me everyone', he said as he looked through the room, people were all gathering around curious to see what this human had to say, 'if I may have your attention'. Isabella and Godric were just coming to see what was going on. 'My name is Luke Mcdonald, I'm a member of the fellowship of the sun' _stupid idiot showing up here, what are you thinking, _Cailen thought angrily. 'I have a message from you all, from reverend Steve Newlin' he started opening his jacked and Cailen knew what was coming, it was as if she saw it in slow motion. She knew what she had to do, she hadn't tried it often yet but it was going to have to work, if it didn't a lot of people could die. She ran in front of him and turned towards Godric, she raised her hands in front of her, she could still feel all the energy inside her and she drew upon it, imagining in her head a shield forming from her hands spreading to form a wall in front of her. She locked eyes with Godric as she felt the blast coming from behind her, she felt the nails and other silver objects get lodged in her back, the fire burning her skin and tears rolling over her eyes as she lost focus and dropped into heavenly blackness.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I know it's been way to long, but I still want to continue this story if you'd like me to. I would like to have a beta reader though just for some help with spelling, grammar and whatever I need help with I guess :P so if anyone would like to help or knows someone who might please sent me a message. And please review if you like!


	12. Chapter 12

AN/ don't own anything you recognise.. sadly i have not found a beta reader yet, I'm still hoping someone will finally respond to one of my many messages. I hope you guys are still interested in this story and i'm curious to hear what you think. please read and review, love Cailen

* * *

Chapter 11

_Sweet blissful numbness, darkness all around. No remembering, not knowing nor feeling, pure emptiness. This heaven, this numb,lifeless shell, never have I felt more at peace. Though the voices are calling me, cutting through my cloud of darkness, slowly letting all my fears seep in. How I wish I could stay, but pain arrives first, sinking it's wrenching hooks in my soft flesh, pulling me out of my shell. Remembering is next, all of the hurt and sorrow and regrets. _

"CAILEN? CAILEN?" Erik yelled dumbfounded as hey quickly moved to the front of the room.

People were in shock, the invisible shield had vanished only moments before and only minor injuries were caused by the remaining items that were blown around. Godric was already leading people out, telling them to go to the vampire hotel Camilla.

Now it was only Godric and Erik that were left standing in the mess that was left of his house.

"What happened Godric?" Erik asked as calmly as he could while several confusing emotions were raging through him.

"it's difficult my childe.." Godric barely whispered "she's special even though she doesn't see it that way. She hasn't told you her secret, but you'll see soon enough I imagine" he said cryptically.

"what's your deal with her anyway, one moment you seem to care about each other yet the next you're at each others throat for some promise" he yelled displeased with his maker's reluctance to answer him straight up.

"what she asks of me my childe I cannot give her, I cannot end her life when she never took the chance of living it first" he answered sadly,

"you should rest now Erik, we will continue this conversation tomorrow" and with that Godric left without making a sound.

Erik was now in his room, alone with his thoughts, more confused than ever. Angrily he ran a hand through his hair as he decided to call Pam, he needed to ask how Fangtasia was doing and probably let her know about Cailen. It was an unpleasant call to say the least.

Hours later Cailen was having a nightmare, she couldn't see what was happening, all she could see was Godric's face. His eyes were piercing, full of pity and regret. Eyes that were locked onto hers as if he was looking straight at her soul and for a minute, she could just imagine not feeling any pain at all. Unfortunately reality hit her hard as her back felt like it was being ripped open with a thousand sharp needles. She smelled the burned flesh before she even felt the flames licking at her back and all she could do was scream.. As tears were falling from her eyes, Godric disappeared from her view and the blackness once again took over.

"What the hell Godric?" Erik yelled standing outside his hotel room, Erik actually looked shaken up, surprised, perhaps even scared.

"I went down to get some dinner and I come back some hours later and she's just.. what is she Godric?" he practically growled, curiosity as well as disbelief were apparent in his voice, but Godric made no move to answer, he had yet to see her himself. He was anxious, he was glad she was alright, but on the other hand.. He sighed as he walked past his childe and moved inside. He really didn't like thinking about it.

"Godric?" a croaky voice came from inside the room, Erik, still standing in the hallway, moved his head so fast any normal person would have broken their neck and he rushed inside. Godric was already standing besides the bed smiling at the girl lying there. You could still see she had been crying, but otherwise there were no signs of anything ever happening her.

"Is everyone.." she whispered, hoping she hadn't done it in vain.

"Yes, everyone is fine, with one exception of course.." he said the last part ruefully looking down at his hands.

"can't save them all right?" Cailen whispered more to herself than anyone else really, "How long has it been?" she starting moving wanting to get out of the bed when she noticed the dress she was wearing was mostly shredded to pieces, she decided to remain under the blankets for now.

"just a couple of hours really" Godric said surprise in his voice, Erik was standing near the doorway still, taking in everything that was being said, remembering it so that he could one day perhaps use it in his advantage.

"hmm.. must have been his blood" Cailen said shrugging, before she looked Godric in the eye, she remembered then, she knew there was something strange about her nightmare, it was an old one really, and though it was similar too the pain she felt when the bomb exploded, it wasn't the same.

_Years ago, when she was still unable to defend herself, held captive by a vampire, a very old one though she did not know his name. He made sure it was never mentioned in front of her. He took pleasure in torturing her, killing her and sometimes he liked an audience. That day she was chained to the ceiling, naked, battered and bruised but still conscious. He arrived a little later with a guest, she couldn't see them very well as her vision was still blurred. She closed her eyes hoping the darkness would take her to her shell once more._

"_Let's get this show started guys!" he yelled with pleasure, as he violently shook Cailen awake, she tried to look closer at him but she couldn't see straight, she felt the pain as they were using spiked whips and a torch blower at her back and she screamed out as she stared in the distance were she knew he would be standing. That's when she saw it, those piercing eyes full of pity and regret, again. _

"Cailen?" Erik asked waving his hand before her face, he moved to slap her thinking that would snap her out of it, but before he could hit her her small hand clamped around his wrist stopping him. When she looked at him he was sure that if looks could kill he would be deadder than dead.

"You knew didn't you?" she spoke to Godric, her voice was trembling, she slowly lifted her gaze to meet his "before I mean, before I somehow appeared in your garden" she said coldly. Godric didn't say anything, but chose to look down, getting on Cailen's nerves.

"I asked you a question" she grumbled through gritted teeth only now releasing Erik's hand as she was making to get up. Godric sighed and looked at her, his eyes locked with hers exactly the way they did in her nightmare, "yes, I knew" he whispered guiltily.

"Tell me," she asked him coldly "did you enjoy the show?" the words left her mouth like venom, he lied to her all those years, why, how could he do that to her. She totally forgot Erik was in the room as well, looking at the heated discussion with interest taking in a lot of new information.

"Cailen I am sorry, I should have told you but I knew you would never forgive me. I didn't know what he had invited me for, he said it was something spectacular I had never imagined.. that." Godric actually sounded remorseful, Cailen was relieved more than surprised, she didn't think Godric had anything to do with it, she saw the pity and regret clearly in his eyes as he watched her. She was more hurt by his lies, he should have told her, she always wanted to know who had kept her all that time, hurting her more than one could imagine.

"Do you know his name?" Cailen said perfectly calm, pushing down all the raging emotions inside of her. Revenge would be sweet, seven years later and that bastard wouldn't know what was coming his way Cailen thought wickedly.

"I'm not sure I should tell you Cailen" Godric answered boldly, knowing very well what the young girl was thinking of, but within a second Cailen was standing in his face, shredded dress be damned.

"You will deny me this?" she hissed angrily, her blue eyes piercing his with a fire he hadn't seen in them before, she felt her magic bubbling inside her again reacting with her anger it felt as though little sparks of electricity sizzling on her skin, ready to burn anything near.

"Cailen" Godric whispered alarmed taking a small step back, "I understand your need for revenge, your anger, but he is a very old, very powerful vampire.."

Angered by his blatant dismissal of her new found powers, that had grown amazingly over the last few years, she threw him across the room with a flick of her wrist. Her anger was taking over and not even Erik could escape her wrath as he was thrown into the bathroom. Cailen didn't want him interfering she would show Godric who he should worry for. When Godric got up his fangs were out, he never felt her powers used on him before, the shock of her strength made it hard for him to restrain himself. Before he was halfway across the room to her she stretched out her hand stopping him in midair floating him a feet above the ground.

Erik was watching from the doorway, he had felt her power and thought it weird for Godric to think she couldn't handle someone. He would step in if she would go to far, but she had made it clear he was to stay out of it and he respected that.

"You don't think I can handle him" she said quietly, slowly walking up to him "you haven't seen me for three years Godric, you told me I was nothing to you" the words laced with hurt and shame, "just a weak, broken little girl who would achieve nothing" Godric tried to respond but found that he could not open his mouth. Cailen had grown stronger than he thought and was amazed by the power she was displaying.

"I have learned so much in your absence, I stayed in those woods for 2 months, trusting only on my own capability's, my instincts, I almost died of hypothermia when my first power came to me" Cailen slowly explained, she put her closed fist in front of his face, palm up and when she opened her fist, fire was dancing mere inches from Godric's face, moving in the palm of Cailen's hand with grace, never once burning her.


End file.
